Changes
by madison2209
Summary: Brian was not going to change for anyone. That is, Until he met Justin, who, as mearly a kid, made Brian grow up, and realise, Its Time to change...
1. Brian

**_I dont own QAF... Sadly..._**

**_first season... there will be more chapters... im not sure how many.... but more than five haha_**

* * *

My life is solely based on my own happiness and success. I party hard, and work hard to gain the money I need so I can party harder. I pick up tricks almost daily, often receiving 9-10 blowjobs a week, which probably could be more if I didn't work so hard. I spend enough time with my so called friends, particularly Mikey, and I even manage to hold at least one conversation a day with Debbie without losing my mind. If a "normal" person met me, they would probably say there are two things missing from my life.

1) Contact with my family and

2) A "significant other" (namely a boyfriend but I'm not one to say I need one at all)

The reason for these two aspects being absent from my life are: my father is an abusive drunk and my mother wasn't much better. My sister was a selfish cunt who I hate so dearly. Because of this, I am incapable of caring for anyone, other than myself, because, growing up, if I didn't care for me, who would?

Debbie has told me from the day I met her that I am a selfish asshole. It's true. But honestly, I don't give a shit, because all I need is money, power and sex, and nothing else. Theodore says I'm too promiscuous for my own good, but secretly he is jealous. Queen Emmett, who is ALWAYS looking out for his friends, told me that the constant drug abuse and drinking that I do is bad for my health, and that just incites me to do it more. Michael, while he has been my best friend since we were 14, doesn't expect me to change, and I thank him for that, cause honestly, I get sick and tired of people telling me to "settle down and stop being a over the hill club boy." That just makes me laugh. I'm Brian Kinney, king of Liberty Avenue; I'm not going to become a stepford fag, just because I'm upsetting people. If anyone has a problem, I don't care, because I am who I am, and I will NEVER change for anyone... that is how I felt and lived, until I met... HIM.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!_**


	2. That Kid

* * *

It started out as a normal night out at Babylon, after receiving the average blowjob from a nameless trick, i made my way out to my jeep where Michael, Theodore and Emmett were waiting for me. Vaugly i heard everyone talking about my sexual life, but i was distracted by a guy. But not just any guy. This guy had beautiful blonde hair, angelic skin, and the aura of innocence. He was young, VERY young. 19 tops. Normally i wouldn't pick up guys that young, but something about him was alluring. He pulled me towards him like a moth to a flame. I went up to him, and noticed his piercing blue eyes. As he spoke, his atmosphere just screamed innocence. He was definetly new to this, no matter how cool he acted. I brought him back to my jeep, to the annoyance of my friends. I drove off with this kid, and brought him back to the loft.

He was apprehensive from the get go. His movements were clumsy, awkward, that is, until our lips touched. He was cautious at first, but all worries were forgotten when we got into the good part. His lips were soft, every touch was perfect, god. This kid was a natural. We got to the bed. He was obviously a virgin. A teenage first timer. Exactly how old he was, I wasn't sure, but that didn't stop the fact that he was hot. Then, just my luck, we were interrupted by a phone call.

"WHAT?" i asked irritably.

When i listened to what Mel was saying on the other end of the phone, I knew tonight was going to change my life. Lindsay had had the baby. I was so shocked I nearly dropped the phone. I had somehow forgotten about the kid I was jerking off underneath me. Suddenly he shot his load all over me.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed.

"S...sorry..." he spluttered.

I rolled my eyes. Teenagers, they never had any control.

* * *


	3. Youth

* * *

"17..." he finally admitted his real age to me.

"fuck! What is with kids these days?" I asked. Ok, so i was being kind of hypocritical, considering I was 14 my first time.

"We just want to get laid like everyone else!" he said.

Well who was I to argue with that logic? It's not like it will do anyone any harm, since he has to go home now, I didn't even fuck him so it shouldn't matter anyway. But then he tells me he can't go home. Sure. With any other trick I would've said "tough luck, fuck off" and kicked him out. But then again, this boy isn't just any other trick. He is only 17! What harm would it do to bring him to the hospital with me? It would only do me harm if looks could kill, because by the look Michael gave me when I pulled up in front of his house with the kid sitting next to me in the jeep, it was almost as if he took out a gun and shot me five time in the head.

"You brought him?" he said bitterly.

"He's got nowhere else to go!" I said. Michael rolled his eyes and pouted like a little five year old. Seriously... he needs to get over his little crush and stop acting like a jealous teen. We drove to the hospital with Michael in the backseat, shooting j...Justin? something like that... dirty looks.

We raced in to the room, and I was so shocked when I saw that "little bundle of joy" in Lindsay's arms. The very thought that I made it made me sick.

"Oh My God" was all I could say.

When asked what I thought of his name... I immediately asked the blonde hiding behind me. "Uh... he wouldn't survive a day at school being named Abraham, but I guess Gus is ok"

What the hell have I done? I'm only going to be a shitty father like my old man, I mean, it's in my blood! So why the hell did I agree to this ticking time bomb, that will forever be there reminding me, that, I'm not getting any younger... I mean, if I really wanted, I could kill myself, that way, I wouldn't get older, I would just stay forever young. That why I decided to jump off the hospital roof. But good reliable Michael stopped me. It's not like my suicidal nature is new to him, I've considered it more than once in my lifetime, but still, I knew he was as scared as I was when he saw me standing on the ledge. He showed me that there are things to live for, other than youth and beauty, and I thanked him for that.

* * *


End file.
